


Bait & Switch

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collab, First Time, Kaiba is definitely not a top, Kaiba thinks he's a top, Kaiba's pretty sure he's a top, M/M, Penetration, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, RP, Smut, blowjob, forgive us takahashi for we can't seem to stop sinning, good old-fashioned sexytimes, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: He'd pushed so many limits and realized so many fantasies just to get here....He thought he'd at least get to be on top.





	Bait & Switch

**Author's Note:**

> An RP-turned-fic that I worked on with the incomparable TTA~  
> It was an absolute pleasure, as always, my dear.
> 
> For early looks at our works and general Children's Card Game tomfoolery, ask about joining our Discord server: The Dragonshark Lounge! Message either TheTransversalArtisan or Slaycinder (Setokaibasbants) for more information.
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy~.

"Kaiba, darling, if you want me inside of you, you're going to need to lift these hips and spread these legs."

The man in question clenched his legs together even tighter and scooted deeper into the pillows. "You can't honestly expect me to go through with this."

Months. Maybe even years. Time immemorial he'd spent slaving over every possible way to find and reunite with this man. Bowling past the horizon of human technology and spending enough money to leave a notable dent in even _his_ bank account. The inconceivable distance traveled. The barely-justified risk of launching himself between planes of existence, just to see Atem again, to finally face him on the dueling ground, to admit, at great cost to his dignity, that he wanted more than a simple game from his rival.

He'd pushed so many limits and realized so many fantasies just to get here.

...He thought he'd at least get to be on top.

Kaiba shook his head and tried to bite down on his accelerated breath, the way his heart raced as Atem climbed lovingly up his legs, kissing and stroking.

"No," he insisted, though he was humiliated by how uncertain he sounded.

"No?" Atem resounded, tickling the delicate skin of Kaiba's inner thighs--just below his buttocks. "Do you want me to stop?"

His lips trailed down Kaiba's back, kissing and breathing ever-so-softly. His fingers were light as feathers on that tender skin, touching and tickling and tracing all along that smooth plain. "If you don't want this, I'll stop...."

One hand wrapped traitorously around Kaiba's hip, sliding down the V of his abdomen before finding his weeping tip. He felt Kaiba's breath hitch as he played with his shaft, rolling the foreskin and squeezing the base with attentive fingers. "It is a shame, though. You feel so warm...."

He pressed his own cock against the globes of Kaiba's arse, forcing this gorgeous man to realize his full effect on the Pharaoh.

"I was starting to doubt you would ever come back to me, Kaiba. Then again, you're not one to disappoint."

Kaiba replied through hitching breath, "I want...you. This just--ah!" His hips jerked at the way that warm, knowing hand was loving his excited cock. His whole body spiked with heat when he felt the weight of Atem's arousal slipping between his cheeks, smoothly teasing an intimate, unexplored part of him. His fingers curled helplessly into the bedding. "This just isn't how I pictured it."

One hand shot to Atem's arm for some kind of anchor as the Pharaoh continued to rub and kiss the resistance out of him.

"Do you...hah...even know what you're doing...?" He blushed furiously, burrowing his face into a pillow and keening lightly at the rippling pleasure Atem elicited.

Atem paused, if only for a moment, then continued, rolling harder and harder against Kaiba's sensitive flesh. His minor reactions left Atem shivering in delight at just how _sensitive_ he really was, despite his callous demeanor. Atem stroked his shaft with long, loving strokes, purring at how quickly Kaiba surrendered to him.

Atem knew what he meant.

"You imagined you would be on top, right?" Atem trailed a tongue along his shoulder. "You thought you'd be the one pinning me down, touching me this way." His tongue slid up Kaiba's neck, and he took note of the violent shiver that wracked his rival's body. "You didn't expect to be the one here, lying on your stomach, ready to _submit_ to me." He nipped Kaiba's ear, making the man wince in response.

He slid his cock between those cute cheeks, touching his sex to Kaiba's delicate star, savoring the soft sigh that fell from his rival’s lips.

"Open up for me, Seto. I know enough about what I'm doing--at least, enough to _satisfy_ you."

Kaiba's face went up in flames. " _Shut up."_

He wanted to curse more, but he was steadily losing his faculties, leaning his hips back, pressing against Atem's hard heat. The word “submit” should have lit a vengeful flame in his gut, but the thought of molding to Atem's every motion, letting him be the one to crack Kaiba's near-impervious shell and do what he liked with the delicate things inside....

It was enough to make him whimper and leak onto the sheets.

"One condition," he breathed, wriggling uncomfortably. When Atem felt him move with purpose, he gave Kaiba enough room to flip onto his back and sit up a bit. With great bravery, Kaiba let his legs fall open--just a few inches--as he held his rival's gaze, trying to convey seriousness despite how flustered he felt.

"Face me."

He was a person, not a glory hole. He wanted the fierce and fearless intimacy of looking into Atem's eyes--not unlike during one of their duels, only much, _much_ closer.

At least, he wanted that for this time.

Who knew what form their future unions would take--if there even were any. If this didn't go up in smoke. If Kaiba didn't come all this way just to ruin everything.

He couldn't stop his mind from reeling, and almost forgot about Atem's presence.

Atem's lips were on his the moment he sensed the man's mind running away with him.

"As you wish," Atem conceded, breathing into his alluring mouth. "Although, I must admit I'm surprised. You were so shy just a moment ago. I thought it would be easier if you didn't have to face me." He kissed him once more. "Still, if this is what you would prefer...."

A hand wandered down Kaiba's stomach, touching the warm, delicate parts that made him _sweat._

And _cry._

Atem purred and licked a heated stripe up his neck, blowing on the wet streak to torment Kaiba's responsive flesh.

It was far too easy to elicit a reaction from him, requiring only the minutest touch.

It left Atem _reeling_.

He ground between Kaiba's legs once more, forcing him to drown in a suffocating wave of pleasure, denying him the logic and rationality that kept him afloat amidst his own tumultuous sea of emotions and insecurities.

Then he met those eyes--

Deep, ultramarine.

Oceanic.

He shivered.

It was the same stare he received every time they dueled.

Atem met him face-to-face.

So, that's how it was.

He smiled.

_I accept your challenge._

Kaiba bit his lip and let his head fall back, hands clinging blindly to Atem's arms.

"Do you take me for some kind of coward?" He gasped and found his legs parting more and more, falling open around Atem's hips. Every inch of his skin was taut like conductive metal, Atem's touch a burning livewire that lit him up like a midnight city.

The moan escaped before Kaiba could think to stifle it, having been thoroughly distracted--and amazed--by how much mischief Atem could cause with his tongue. The counterpoint of hot and cold wound him up unbearably tight.

He bore into those sunset-streaked eyes and melted.

He wanted this.

 _Fuck,_ he wanted this.

Then Atem crushed their sensitive sexes together and gave a slick, confident smile, and it was damn-near enough to make Kaiba cum on the spot.

He panted into Atem's mouth and found his body moving on without him, one hand clutching Atem's rear and the other seeking out his cock. Its girth shocked him, and the thought of that pushing inside him was horrifying--

...and unbearably _hot._

He slowly pumped Atem's length and murmured something about lube.

Atem licked the spot he'd nibbled, reaching for the nightstand to extract the bottle of oil.

"Kaiba, I could never think you a coward," Atem reassured him, rutting eagerly into his hand. "Merely that...this appears to be your first time, and you're a little shy." His lips moved to Kaiba's jaw, nipping the elegantly-carved bone. "And in need of a significant amount of _lube_ by the looks of it."

He poured a generous amount into his hand and slid down Kaiba's body to gently probe his little star with a slickened finger.

He pushed, slowly inserting a single, wet digit with delicate ease.

He savored the soft sigh that fell from Kaiba's lips as he wriggled within his body before lazily introducing a second finger. "How is it, darling?" he inquired, breathless and mesmerized by Kaiba's sensitive reactions.

Pinching.

Tight.

_Warm._

Kaiba forced himself to breathe deeply and focus on the intimate heat of Atem's skin against his--chests gently bumping, lips brushing and breath mingling. He let his legs go slack as those adventurous fingers wormed their way inside him. He gasped for Atem to slow down just a bit, and Atem acquiesced easily.

In...deeper, pressing steadily, until Kaiba was certain he'd run out of room, only to whine and moan as Atem continued still deeper between his legs.

"Feels...strange...."

The pain was a bit sharp, but endurable. The slow insertion was taking its sweet time feeling pleasurable; but Kaiba was still alabaster-hard, hot-blooded by the mere knowledge that his cherished rival was inside him. Penetrating his body in the most carnal and personal way--mimicking the way he'd already pierced Kaiba's defenses and made an intimate home in his heart.

At length, Kaiba found himself thrusting down onto Atem's fingers, wanting more, fearing less and less the stretch of being deflowered.

"You can...put the third one in," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.

When he looked at Atem once more, the man had a huge, shit-eating grin.

"I already did~."

Kaiba’s eyes grew wide at that revelation. He stared at the Pharaoh and writhed as those fingers pushed in--deep. “A-Atem--!”

He groaned as Atem moved only a little more before slowly removing his fingers. Kaiba tensed at the pinch of the extraction, but he was quickly distracted by the firm grip on his leg, curling his body at the stomach and exposing him to Atem’s sex.

The sight of the warm, pulsing length left him hungry for more. He stared unabashedly with hooded eyes, and before he could stop himself, the word slipped from his lips--“Inside.”

He froze.

What he had just done?

Atem slid thick and hard along Kaiba’s entrance, using more oil to slick himself down before aligning himself at Kaiba’s sweet star.

The pressure and anticipation were enough to drive Kaiba up the wall.

He rutted impatiently.

What was taking him so long?

There was a hand on his face.

Dark, orchid eyes met his own.

“Are you sure?”

Kaiba growled deep in his throat, annoyed. They’d already started up the ignition sequence--and this shuttle was _going to fucking space._

He shoved Atem off balance and mounted him with ease, spreading his legs over the Pharaoh’s thighs and weaving one hand between them, gripping that royal cock and repositioning it. They were both so devastatingly _slick,_ Kaiba could already feel that swollen head pushing him open.

“Yes,” he said breathlessly. “ _I’m sure.”_

He bit his lip and lowered his weight, letting out a small whine. It was so much _more_ than the fingers had been. More solid, more _hot._

Kaiba swore and forced himself lower, deeper, _harder,_ until he felt his thighs slap softly against Atem’s. He rested his hands on his rival’s chest and focused on breathing, trying his best to relax his very _insides._ “Ohh... _hah….”_

There was pain--blunt, unique pain; but Kaiba was more preoccupied with the writhing, almost queasy sensation rising in his core. He tested his tolerance by pumping his hips briefly, and hiccuped at the sharp spike in his groin.

“ _Hck!”_ No, not even his groin. Something deeper, something not easily reached. Something sensitive and indescribably private that Atem’s sex was driving firmly into. He wriggled again and let a long, distressed moan fall from his lips, eyes falling shut and body rolling more hungrily.

Before he knew it, Kaiba was rutting in helpless, small circles, grinding Atem’s cock right into that combustible spot--faster, _faster,_ more, _more--!_

“O-Oh, _fuck!”_

It hit him like a blow to the head, air ripped from his lungs, vision blurred and blacking out as one long, lively jolt of lightning stung his spine.

He didn’t realize what had happened until he opened his eyes and saw his nails caught in reddened claw-marks on Atem’s skin--along with a spatter of incriminating white.

The blood slammed back into Kaiba’s face, ice rattling through him.

“I--I…. That wasn’t…. Ah….”

Atem was _beaming._

“Don’t think this means you’re off the hook, Kaiba.”

There was a forceful thrust between his thighs, rocking Kaiba into the air. Atem was already beneath him by the time he came down, and he forced his way up once more, the impact almost enough to shatter Kaiba’s pelvis.

Kaiba _screamed._

Atem didn’t slow down for a second, shoving deep and hard and _mercilessly_ between those gorgeous legs.

Gods, he wanted this man beneath him, rocking, writhing, superficially begging for him to _stop,_ pleading for _more._

It didn’t matter.

As long as he made his mark within his rival’s body, piercing him until he was imbedded in Kaiba’s very _soul._

He took Kaiba’s arm and practically threw him down onto the sheets, taking his legs in both hands and hooking them over his shoulders as he pumped deep and hard between his thighs, pulsing, leaking heavily inside of him, drowning in just how _tight_ his body was--how willingly Kaiba sucked him inside.

“Yes, yes, _yes…”_ The soft mantra fell from his lips without censorship. “Gods, you feel incredible, Kaiba. I want to take you. I want to _fill_ you….” He paused, then leaned in, folding Kaiba’s flexible body in half, feeling the residue of his rival’s first release cooling on his stomach, and murmuring softly, “May I?”

Kaiba blushed heavily, too overwhelmed to swipe the small stream of drool from his mouth.

“W-Wait, what?”

His hands plunged into the pillows beneath his head, twisting and mangling them as his body rolled and arched off the bed. His cock was on its way to being hard again, leaking generously at the sight of Atem-- _his Atem--_ rocking and pounding between his thighs.

“You want to...ah… _ah-hah!_ In...side…?”

Inside?

Atem wanted to...to _mark him?_ The way a beast marks its mate? The most primal show of dominance and victory over another?

Oh, _gods._

Kaiba whimpered and shot a hand down to touch himself, panting dizzily with every thrust. “Atem...I….”

He swallowed thickly and practically _squeaked_ at how sensitive everything felt, from the length of his spent sex to the mind-shattering sucking and squelching of his rival’s labors.

He wanted it.

He wanted the filthy and final submission of accepting his opponent’s very _seed_ inside his body.

“Yes,” Kaiba whined, voice pitched in delirious pleasure, “Inside, Atem…. Cum inside. Take me….” He caught his lover’s gaze through heavy lashes. “Claim what’s rightfully yours. _Ahn…. Please….”_

This was the only man--the only _person_ he was ever going to let this close. The only one allowed to grind him into the dust, _into the sheets._ He wanted proof of their rivalry, their intimacy, their roles as physical forces pulling each other into chaos. The immovable object. The unstoppable force.

Both one and the same.

He was nearing orgasm again, and the sensation of precum and lube delicately escaping his star brought overwhelmed tears to his eyes.

“Do it,” he begged. “C-Cum inside, Atem! Ah- _ahh!”_

As if Atem could resist.

His hand wrapped painfully tight around Kaiba’s cock, brutally, painfully, but oh, so lovingly.

He thrusted--hard and fast and without hesitation, pounding inside of Kaiba’s warmth--feeling his rival sucking him in with every hard motion.

It was too much.

Pulsing, leaking, taking, _filling._

He needed more.

_More._

_More--!_

_“Kaiba!”_ he wailed, helpless to stop the onslaught as he ravaged Kaiba’s body with aching thrusts, his thighs tight and screaming for him to stop but so, so unable to let go now.

Everything went taut as he barely managed to protect Kaiba’s head, slamming him up into the pillows and toward the headboard, fucking him filthy and primal and without remorse.

He must have blacked out.

Because once he started, he couldn’t _stop._

Marking this man as his--his one and only--his _mate._

It was impossible to resist--to refuse him.

Deep seed flooded between those creamy thighs, and Atem settled there, head spinning, thoughts buzzing, completely blind to any- and everything except ecstasy _._

“Kaiba…” he murmured softly, “are you alright?”

Atem had to hurl a pillow clear off the bed just to see Kaiba’s face. When he did, his rival was visibly blissed out, eyes shut as if in sleep--with a huge, lazy smile plastered foolishly across his face.

Teeth nibbled a blood-flushed lip, and eyes peeked open with slits of bleary dark blue.

“I am... _phenomenal~.”_

Kaiba’s fingers sloppily found their way into Atem’s hair and wrenched him down, slamming them together in a deep, messy kiss. He moaned softly against Atem’s lips, saliva cooling on their chins.

“Definitely worth the trip,” he chuckled.

Atem smirked in response. “Not yet.”

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him, but that wasn’t enough to stop the Pharaoh from pulling out and sliding down his body, lips kissing, tongue trailing over the smooth planes of his stomach, lapping up any cum in his wake.

“You haven’t been properly _spoiled_ yet.”

Kaiba writhed. “You don’t have to do that. I’ve had enou--oh… _ohh….”_

Atem smiled up at him, lips forming a graceful rim around his sensitive sex as he swallowed him down in one go. He hummed, tongue twisting and lapping at that thick, veined shaft. He murmured something around the hot flesh, pulling off and sucking down over and over again, feeling Kaiba’s legs tremble on either side of him.

He pulled Kaiba’s cock into his mouth without hesitation, sucking him down to the hilt, rewarding him for opening up and blooming so _beautifully._

Crystals of saliva and precum leaked from his lips, dripping lewdly down the underside of Kaiba’s shaft, trailing down his balls and pooling on the sheets.

A warm tongue pushed into his tip, drooling messily over the head as Atem kissed and delicately suckled the foreskin.

He hummed and purred again, listening for any and all reactions, paying close mind to Kaiba’s motions and moans as he worked.

_Drown, Seto._

_Drown in me._

Fingers were digging hard into his scalp, and there were sounds pouring from Kaiba’s mouth that went right between Atem’s legs--despite the euphoric, post-orgasmic numbness that had settled in his core. He knew his rival was already close to finishing “round two” when he started.

He hollowed his cheeks and groaned at the resulting tug on his hair.

“A-Atem... _please…!”_

Kaiba was drowning. Suffocating under the weight of his body’s next cataclysm, drawing dangerously close with every minute motion of that overly-talented mouth and those heated, eager hands. He bucked blindly into the consuming heat, tickled and tormented by the incriminating seed still trickling from his entrance.

Did he really have another one in him? Could he survive a second implosion of raw, reeling sensation?

Kaiba didn’t have long to worry--his mind went blessedly blank and his legs cinched murderously tight on Atem’s head, fingers clenching and clawing, mouth hanging open in a sustained, keening cry.

“A-Ah- _Atem!_ I’m-- _hck!”_ He gulped and gasped, trying to warn the other man as the tremors rose faster and harder inside him. “Pull off--I’m gonna c-c... _AHH~!”_

He choked on an undignified scream, thrusting hard into Atem’s mouth, cumming in a brutal heave that left his head fuzzy and his legs twitching. This one lasted longer, his body convulsing in violent ecstasy, his fingers unwilling to release his lover’s hair as he rode the wave for dear life.

He felt Atem’s hands holding his hips as steady as they could, his cock swallowed down deep between those slick, blushed lips.

Then he felt Atem’s throat working.

_Gulping it down._

“S-Stop,” he tried vacantly, writhing and shedding tight tears with every aftershock. “You don’t have to….  _Hnng..._ ahh….”

Even as he protested, Kaiba clung tightly to Atem with every limb, lip trembling at the feeling of his own seed being suckled out of him like something sweet.

Like candy.

Atem ignored his protests, sucking love out of his rival with every intentional swallow.

Salty, sweet.

All he wanted was more.

Saliva and cum pooled down his chin as he drank every drop he could, tongue working feverishly around Kaiba’s sex, devouring every last droplet of pure submission.

It tasted like _surrender._

That very thought stung him in his tender crotch.

He smirked up at Kaiba’s bashful expression, savoring the look of sheer capitulation in his sapphiric eyes.

Finally, with a smooth slide and wet _pop_ , he released Kaiba’s cock and lowered him onto the sheets, gently moving them both away from the wet spot.

He lay before the dazed, panting man, softly touching his face and kissing those dry lips, wrapping a leg around him and pulling them under the sheets.

He watched with amazement as Kaiba sank down from his high, breathing softening, eyes slowly peeling open.

Atem smiled.

“Welcome back, beautiful.”

A handful of protests and retorts jumbled in Kaiba’s head, but he let them go, daring to settle into Atem’s embrace with a deep sigh.

“Mmm…. Thank you….” He hummed and began a soft rhythm of strokes over Atem’s shoulder, basking in the warm closeness of their skin, the expiring sheen of sweat that made his rival shine. “That was….”

“Godly~?”

Kaiba couldn’t help but smirk at Atem’s cocky grin, grabbing one of their pillows and walloping the Pharaoh in the side with it.

“It was _nice,”_ he insisted demurely. “I’ll have to show you how it feels next time.”

When Atem recovered from the benign attack, he still had an insufferable smile on his handsome face. “That’s _so cute,”_ he chirped.

“...What is?”

The look Atem gave him was toothy and predatory.

“That you still think you’re a top~.”


End file.
